Bag Shadow
The Bag Shadow is a villainous Grim Reaper/purse-like Shadow Monster who appears in Episode 1 of Ressha Sentai ToQger. He is voiced by Hisao Egawa who previously voiced Daidarabotchi, VV Gorin, Gasgail, a Wedding Dress Org, Cristonian Ferley, General Branken, Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder, a Bulldozerloid and later voiced Prisonable, Yuterujan and Raimon Gaorufang. History He was in charge of grabbing some kids with a Kurainer and making them cry out of hopelessness and take them to his Dark Station. However, when he heard snoring, he checked it out to find out he accidentally picked up a young man. Trying to (rudely) wake him up, Bag Shadow was accidentally bitten when the man dreamed of food. When Bag Shadow removed the man from him, the Ressha had appeared to tail him. After the Ressha and Kurainer exchanged fire, the Shadow Liner landed, and when Bag Shadow went out the door, the young man accidentally pushed him off, and the two landed on terra firma, with the young man landing hard on Bag Shadow. He then runs into the ToQgers after socking the young man for landing on him, and sics some Combatant Kuros against the quirky team, but when the young man tried to fight Bag Shadow (who was standing watching the Kuros get steamrolled by the ToQgers) while everyone else was busy, the Shadow Kaijin sends him flying with a snap kick to the torso. The Kaijin then resumed in making the kids still on the Shadow Liner cry until Right arrives to try to free the kids. However, without a ToQ Changer, Bag Shadow pounded on Right until the other ToQgers arrived. Right then found his Imagination power within himself, and sent Bag Shadow back with a left hook in the stomach and a powerful right cross to the face, sending him flying out of the Kurainer. Reasserting himself with some Kuros, the ToQgers then transformed and fight the Shadow Line forces. After clearing out the Kuros, ToQ 1Gou as Green then do battle, eventually joined by the other ToQgers after ToQ 1Gou sends Bag Shadow sprawling. After the Conductor manually makes the ToQgers return to their respective colors, they then form the Renketsu Bazooka, and fired it at Bag Shadow, with the shot formed into a crying jizo statue. It them multiplied into dozens of crying jizo statues that appeared on the Shadow Kaijin, though Bag Shadow didn't get the symbology. When the statues toppled down, Bag Shadow exploded, ending the first Shadow Kaijin with a weird fashion. However, that was not truly the end for Bag Shadow. He was then enlarged, triggering the response for the ToQgers to summon their Ressha and combined them together to form ToQ-Oh. Bag Shadow used his weapon to shoot at ToQ-Oh, but failed to even scratch it and was hit by a slash. Bag Shadow then went in for a weapon lock, but ToQ-Oh broke it and continue to whale hits on the Shadow Kaijin, ending him with a Fumikiriken Ressha Flash. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Revived